Alcohol solves everything
by indijainga
Summary: John gets drunk and Sherlock worries about him


Alcohol solves everything

It was just another rainy day.

"_Typical England_" thought John putting on his fridge was empty as usual (apart from some fingers,which Sherlock was using for a new experiment) and Sherlock would rather starve to death then go to a grocery ,in fact,didn't want to walk around with an empty stomach,so one of his everyday tasks was shopping.

He grabbed his keys and almost left the apartment,but in the last minute had an idea that maybe his flatmate wanted something from the store doctor opened the door slightly and almost started talking,but for his surprise Sherlock was tightly asleep on his light was still on and the table was covered in creasy carefully lifted one of the sheets up and started to read the scribble :

_I am most certainly sure that a man can live without makes trouble and let's your enemies take advantage of you and manipulate with your 's why I don't have any friends.I just can't afford them._

John read the text again,before putting it back on the this time he thought,that he was Sherlocks friend,that he has reached the man's heart.

"_It looks that I've made a mistake.."_

Sherlock was quietly snoring.

The consulting detective woke up from a loud had just slammed the sleepy,he glanced over to the clock.12 a. had slept for more then 10 hours sitting in a chair and his stiff neck was screaming in 15 minutes he climbed out of the cold shower (the only way he could actually wake up) and went to the kitchen to make a few cups of energy level s were close to zero and he hated the defenseless put the kettle to boil,but soon discovered that there wasn't any coffee in the ,now Sherlock was there wasn nothing eadible except a few slices of stakle bread and some ate the brown sweet and went to John's flatmate had to go to the store and buy some coffee ASAP or else Sherlock would be grumpy and slow all quietly opened the door,but the room was a living soul in it.

"_Well this is strange.." _Sherlock thought.

John wasn't the sociable like Sherlock ,that's why they had such a great buds forever,right?

_Or maybe something more...?_

NO! Sherlock shaked his head trying to stip the train of thoughts,that annoyed him so much and went to read a stupid,but quite enjoyable novel,that John had given him as a Christmas present along with a cheesy white snowglobe with a little raindeer inside it holding a wooden sign that said _HAPPY HOLIDAYS _That must have been the most boring and predictable gift in the world,but he valued his friends attempts to make Sherlock a bit more in the end John didn't receive a present from Sherlock and even he knew that complaining about John's gift would be detective simply didn't pay attention to things like his eyes that was just another pathetic reason to get drunk and spend money for worthless gifts nobody course,Sherlock didn't receive gifts didn't have friends and Mycroft was too busy with his work to ever acknowledge his little brothers existance.

Sherlock Holmes was a lonely,lonely man.

John didn't go to the grocery fact,the tought that there will be nothing to eat tomorrow was well forgotten once he stepped in to the local was crowded (as always),full with noisy,old men and women who drank beer and danced until the sun came doctor carefully,trying not to step in spilled beer and other unknown fluīds,walked over to the counter and ordered a beer and two shots of payed the bartender and quickly drank the first little glass with the uncolorful was wandering around the city all day thinking about Sherlock's it true?Wasn't John his friend?After all the cases they had gone through together...

He took a gulp from his didn't really like it,but he just wanted to get drunk so he drank the other tiny glass of vodka dry,finished his beer and called the boy quickly came,cautiosly looking at the visibly tipsy man.

_Just give me a bottle of vodka and I will be out of here_

The boy gave him his drink and watched as the clumsy man left the bar.

_Where is he?Oh God,what if something bad had happened to him?!Maybe I should call him just to make sure he's OK?_

Sherlock feverishly walked around the was 2 p.m and he hadn't received any texts or calls from John.

_Why do I worry about him so much?He's a grown man,he can take care of himselg.._

_That's because you loooove hi-_

_SHUT UP!_

These stupid thoughts wouldn't leave his head all day.

_I have to get out of here.._

Sherlock quickly put on his coat,grabbed his scarf and slammed the door shut.

_Mrs Hudson won't be happy about that_ he thought and almost ran to the needed some fresh .

He forced himself to go slowly and stop thinking,but his mind always returned to his lost friend.

_Oh where is he? _

Sherlock flashed a look around the empty park and dialed Watson's phone there it familiar Star Wars theme song,which Sherlock had jokingly set up as John's ring tone.

_Why hasn't he removed it yet?It's been almost a month..._ The slender man thought as he approached the place where the signal was coming ...there he was! His friend,his best friend,his _only _friend laying in grass with an almost empty bottle next to slightly furrowed his wasn't like John to get drunk and pass out in a public park.

_John?_

_..Mmpfhgrh...?_

Sherlock examined the drunk visible 's good.

_C'mon,time to go home._

Putting all his muscle in he finally lifted his almost sleeping friend and slowly started the long way home.

John puked three times on the way home and Sherlock was almost out of his patience when they finally got to Baker St. 221

He carried Watson (he was quite surprised how heavy the little man turned out to be) up the stairs and as soon as they stepped across the threshold ,John was immediately thrown on the doctor mumbled something and after 2 minutes was sound asleep.

Sherlock watched in disbelief at his usually so calm friend.

_There is definitely going to be a talk in the morning about this._


End file.
